Malos presagios
by Yaikaya
Summary: Austria tiene novio y Hungría está dispuesta a averiguar quién, pero quizás no le guste la respuesta. ¿Es posible que sea Prusia? ¿De verdad esos dos pueden soportarse? ¿Por qué nadie le ha dicho nada? ¿Y por qué no quiere creer que sea verdad? "¡No estoy celosa!" Hungría!centric. Regalo de cumpleaños para Ink Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

_Los que me conocen saben que no suelo escribir en primera persona y que odio escribir en presente. Pues aquí estoy, con una historia en primera persona y contada en presente. No sé por qué, a veces ni yo sé por qué me complico tanto la vida._

_Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para ¡Ink Alchemist! Mi pequeña ya es mayor de edad, por eso merece un long-fic de su pareja favorita._

_**Disclaimer: **__No, Hetalia es de Himaruya, yo solo son Yaikaya._

_**Advertencias: **__Hungría!centric, mi estúpido sentido del humor salido de madre, PruAus (?) _

* * *

Es innegable que pasa algo con Austria. Desde hace semanas su comportamiento no es normal. Bueno, quizás nunca ha sido del todo normal, es uno de los hombres más maniáticos que he conocido nunca… solo digo que está bastante raro.

Y lo peor es que no puedo contárselo a nadie porque los conozco, a todos ellos. Si les digo lo que estoy pensando en seguida creerán que lo estoy exagerando todo y que tengo que olvidarme de Austria de una vez. Es que lo estoy viendo, ya me imagino a Alemania, Italia o a cualquier otro sermoneándome para que lo supere de una vez. ¡Ya lo tengo más que superado, maldita sea! Estuvimos casados hace tiempo, fue bastante bonito, pero los dos decidimos dejarlo… De acuerdo, quizás lo decidió él más que yo, ¡pero ya hace noventa y tres años de nuestro divorcio, es tiempo más que suficiente para olvidarme de él!

No estoy obsesionada con Austria, ni estoy exagerando nada. No soy tonta y sé ver las señales claramente. Y la razón del extraño comportamiento de Roderich está más que clara.

¡Tiene un amante!

Qué sí, qué sí. Una no se ha tragado tantas películas románticas para no aprender a reconocer los síntomas. Además, es obvio: está siempre distraído, se arregla más de lo normal, a veces se le escapa una sonrisilla tonta sin motivo aparente… No hace falta ser una experta (aunque yo lo soy) para darse cuenta de que está totalmente enamorado.

Además de eso, en los últimos meses varios pequeños detalles me lo han confirmado. Para empezar, se pasa el día hablando por teléfono. Incluso después de nuestra separación, Roderich y yo hemos mantenido el contacto y por eso cada dos o tres días nos llamamos para hablar un rato y contarnos como van las cosas en nuestras respectivas casas. Bueno, en realidad siempre soy yo la que le llama, pero es que es muy agarrado para gastar dinero en llamadas internacionales.

Pues bien, desde hará cosa de tres meses, la mayoría de las veces que le llamo está comunicando. Podría estar hablando con cualquier o incluso podría tratarse de un asunto oficial, eso es lo primero que pensé. Pero la situación se repite demasiado. Además, no pone a su otra llamada en espera para decirme que hablaremos en otro momento o algo por el estilo, me ignora y no me llama hasta que termina su conversación. Conversación que puede durar horas y horas enteras.

Eso ya empezó a hacerme sospechar que me ocultaba algo. Otra pista llegó hace unas semanas, en una reunión de la ONU. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a Roderich, así que lo primero que hice fue buscarle. Le encontré ya sentado en su butaca, leyendo una carta tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que estuve a su lado. En cuanto me vio se sobresaltó y lo primero que hizo no fue levantarse a saludarme o por lo menos decirme que estaba ocupado, no: Lo primero que hizo fue esconder la carta. Exactamente, no hay cosa más acusadora en este mundo. Y no es que la dejara sobre la mesa o se la guardara en el bolsillo, lo que hizo fue meterla apresuradamente entre sus papeles, de la forma más sospechosa posible. Vamos, que solo le faltaba archivarla en el apartado "Cartas privadas: prohibido leer". Y por si fuera poco, se sonrojó. Creo que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano todas las veces que le he visto sonrojarse por completo y esa fue una de ellas.

Cuando más adelante intenté preguntarle por ella, hizo como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando. Y cuando insistí más y le di a entender que no pensaba jugar a olvidar que le había visto escondiendo una carta, en seguida comenzó a murmurar excusas sobre papeleo y documentos oficiales para la reunión.

Ay, Roderich, qué te conozco muy bien… tú deberías conocerme lo suficiente como para saber que es imposible engañarme.

Esa carta era una carta de amor y apostaría Budapest a que era del mismo hombre con el que pasaba las horas hablando por teléfono. Porque el amante de Austria era un hombre, tengo un sexto sentido para esas cosas. Lo digo en serio, no es que me haga ilusión tener una pareja gay más a la que acosar, es que las cosas son lo que son y yo no puedo cambiarlas por mucho que quiera. Y Roderich estaba con un hombre, de eso no había duda.

Pero la definitiva, la pista infalible que despejó cualquier duda que pudiese albergar, aunque a esas alturas no quedaba ninguna, llegó el sábado pasado. Ya estaba bastante mosqueada con todo el asunto de Austria, estaba claro que él no pensaba decir una palabra sobre el asunto y preguntar a cualquiera de sus conocidos más cercanos era inútil, estaba claro que ellos sabían menos que yo. Austria trataba de mantener su romance en secreto y yo no tenía ningún problema con eso. Siempre que no fuera secreto para mí.

Así que ese día decidí plantarme por sorpresa en su casa. Mi idea principal era hacerle una encerrona y obligarle a contármelo todo con pelos y señales (cuando digo todo digo TODO). Las cosas no salieron como pensaba, pero después de aquello hasta un ciego podría verlo con claridad.

Como iba a diciendo, aquel sábado fui hasta la casa de Roderich y puse en marcha la fase uno de mi plan: "Llamar a la puerta". Austria me abrió en tiempo record, y cuando digo "tiempo récord" me refiero a que casi no me da tiempo a despegar el dedo del timbre. Y lo hizo con una cara de felicidad inmensa… hasta que vio quién estaba en la puerta.

¿De dónde había sacado esa expresión de completa satisfacción? No recordaba haberle visto nunca dedicar a nadie una mirada tan radiante. ¡Ni siquiera a mí! Normalmente la expresión de Austria es parecida a la que tendría alguien que estuviera chupando un limón ¡Y por un segundo parecía que acabara de esnifar purpurina de colores!

Vuelvo a insistir en lo mismo: en aquella ocasión Austria iba incluso más arreglado que de costumbre y creo que no se puso más gomina porque ya no quedaba sitio en su pelo. Además, parecía que se había vaciado una botella de perfume encima, porque el olor era como ser golpeada en la cara con un ramo de rosas.

-Um… hola, Hungría –me saludó cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa –. No recordaba que hubiéramos quedado en vernos hoy.

Hice un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad. ¡Aquel no era el momento de distraerse! Tenía que poner en marcha la fase dos de mi plan: "Convencerle para poder hablar los dos a solas".

-No, en realidad no habíamos quedado hoy. Pero he estado cocinando –señalé las bolsas que traía conmigo y de una de ellas saqué un taper lleno de gulash*. Vi como a Austria se le iluminaban los ojos con solo percibir el olor. Ninguno de los dos habíamos olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba mi gulash –Y como hace mucho que no nos vemos fuera de nuestros trabajos, he pensado que podríamos comerlo juntos y charlar un rato.

De nuevo la cara de Austria volvió a cambiar. Normalmente consigue mostrarse lo bastante frío como para evitar que los demás descubran lo que está pensando, pero yo le conocía demasiado bien como para pasar por alto que por un segundo los ojos se le desviaron al interior de la casa.

-Hoy estoy muy ocupado –dijo, intentando ocultarme con poco éxito lo nervioso que acababa de ponerse –. Me vendría mejor que volvieses mañana…

Ignoré por completo lo que me estaba diciendo y me puse de puntillas para mirar por encima de su hombro el interior de la casa. Desde el pasillo se podía ver la puerta de la cocina, que se había quedado abierta. Ahí estaba, la prueba del delito: había dos platos en la mesa, dos platos en casa de alguien que vive solo. Y la luz que los iluminaba no era eléctrica. ¿Cena a la luz de las velas?

¡Éste no es mi Austria, me lo han cambiado! ¿Cuándo se volvió tan romántico? Desde luego fue después de separarnos, será hijo de…

-¿Esperas a alguien para cenar? –dije con toda la falsa inocencia del mundo.

-No, qué va –en cuanto lo dijo frunció ligeramente la nariz. ¡Señal inequívoca de que estaba mintiendo!

-Entonces no pasa nada porque me quede un rato –insistí. Ahora que sabía que iban a encontrarse tenía que hacer todo lo posible por averiguar quién era el misterioso amante. Si me quedaba allí un poco más quizás pudiera verle.

-No, no es buena idea. Tengo asuntos políticos que tratar, cosas importantes.

¿"Asuntos políticos"? Con que ahora lo llaman así…

-Seguro que puede esperar –dije agitando el taper con gulash para tentarle un poco –. Ya no recuerdo ni la última vez que entré en tu casa, seguro que tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

-En serio, no puede ser, no tengo tiempo ni para quedarme aquí hablando –y antes de terminar la frase ya me estaba cerrando la puerta en las narices.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme algo así? Yo que me preocupaba por él y recorría kilómetros para ir a entrometerme en su vida privada con todo el cariño del mundo… La puerta se abrió un poco, lo justo para que pudiera distinguir media cara de Roderich.

-No es bueno que te quedes ahí tanto rato, el aire nocturno es malo para la salud –Y la puerta hizo "crick" al cerrarse.

De acuerdo, la fase tres: "Acorralarle hasta arrancarle el nombre del sujeto aunque tuviera que recurrir a la tortura" había sido un fracaso. Cualquier persona sensata se habría dado por vencida. Yo no.

Si me quedaba más tiempo en la puerta, Austria acabaría por salir para echarme, así que lo único que podía hacer era alejarme de allí y dar un par de vueltas por los alrededores, a ver si me encontraba con el misterioso novio de Austria.

He pasado siglos perfeccionando el sutil método del acoso y el espionaje, pero tras hora y media caminando sin rumbo empezaba a cansarme un poco. Además de que, como Roderich había dicho, me estaba helando de frío. ¿Qué? ¡Estamos en pleno Enero!

Estornudé. Si Austria confiara un poquito en mí yo no necesitaría estar haciendo todo aquello. ¿Es que pensaba que me iba a enfadar o que me iba a poner celosa? Me alegro mucho por él, es mi amigo y le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. ¿Por qué no quería compartir un poquito de esa felicidad conmigo? Si yo estoy contenta con cualquier cosa, una foto más para mi álbum o algo por el estilo…

¿Quién podía ser el nuevo amor de Austria? Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no me venía ningún candidato razonable a la cabeza. Alemania no podía ser, hasta donde sabía (y yo lo sé todo) le iba muy bien con Italia. Tampoco podía tratarse de Veneciano por la razón anteriormente citada. Que yo sepa, Austria no ha tenido ninguna relación con España desde que desapareció la casa Habsburgo, con Inglaterra no se habla después del desplante que le hizo en la Guerra de Sucesión Austriaca y Francia… Francia totalmente descartado. Y lo mismo valía para todos los países que se me venían a la mente: o ya tenían pareja o no tenían ninguna relación con Roderich.

Estaba cavilando sobre el asunto de camino a casa cuando apareció la única persona que podía empeorar el día.

-¡Kesesese!

Normalmente pegarle un sartenazo a Prusia hace que me sienta un poco mejor, pero en aquella ocasión lo único que quería era llegar a casa y poder comenzar a planear una nueva estrategia. Gilbert debió darse cuenta de que algo me pasaba, porque se saltó cualquier saludo insultante que tuviera preparado y pasó directamente a los insultos a secas.

-Vaya ¿Estás bien? Tienes una cara horrible. Más horrible que de costumbre, que ya es mucho.

Abrí la boca, pero no para responderle, si no para soltar un estornudo mayor que el anterior. Prusia se echó a reír en cuanto me vio.

-¡Pones una cara muy graciosa cuando estornudas! ¡Kesesese! –si las miradas matasen habría un cráter muy hondo en el suelo con la forma de Prusia –Espera, tengo un pañuelo por alguna parte.

Gilbert comenzó a rebuscar por sus bolsillos, sacando todos los objetos que guardaba. De uno de ellos salió un pequeño pollito amarillo, que revoloteó hasta mi cabeza y allí se quedó.

-Hola, Gilbird –le saludé, llevando una mano hasta él para acariciarle.

-Pío, pío –me respondió con su piar característico.

Finalmente Prusia logró encontrar un pañuelo arrugado (pero gracias a Dios, limpio) y me lo tendió. Lo cogí y me soné con fuerza.

-Gracias –dije.

-¿"Gracias"? –alzó una ceja –"Gracias por el pañuelo, Prusia, eres la persona más awesome que he conocido nunca", eso sería más correcto –dijo, poniendo un tono agudo y chirriante que, supuse, era una imitación de mi voz.

-¿Por qué llevas a Gilbird en el bolsillo? –cambié de tema para resistir la tentación de restregarle el pañuelo usado por la cara.

-Para que no coja frio –dijo con una sonrisa.

Prusia dio un paso hacia mí para acariciar a su pájaro y yo retrocedí sin darme cuenta. Él no le dio importancia y pasó la mano por la diminuta cabeza del ave, a la que sentí estremecerse de gusto sobre mi cabeza. Ahora Gilbert estaba demasiado cerca de mí, a menos de un palmo de mi cara. Y parecía que yo era la única que se sentía nerviosa.

-¡Quizás también tenga que guardarte a ti en mi bolsillo para que no te resfríes! ¡Kesesese!

El comentario era tremendamente estúpido, pero al menos tras soltarlo Gilbert pareció recuperar el sentido del espacio personal, porque se separó de mí.

-Me temo que no puedo quedarme contigo, soy un hombre muy ocupado. Podrás disfrutar de mi awesome compañía en otra ocasión. –dijo, intentando darse aires. Se quedó un momento plantado delante de mí –. Esto… ¿No tienes nada que decir? –insistió.

-Ah, claro. Adiós, Gilbird, me alegro de volver a verte –dije, cogiendo al pollito con delicadeza entre mis manos y dándole un suave beso en la cabeza.

El pájaro pio de felicidad y revoloteó contento hacia su dueño, quien le fulminó con la mirada. Después se alejó andando mientras murmuraba entre dientes, sin volverse a mirarme. Cuando estaba demasiado lejos para oírme, me eché a reír. Sí, había olvidado lo divertido que era ver la cara de frustración de Gilbert, eso siempre conseguía animarme.

Aún no había terminado de reírme cuando reparé en lo último que había dicho Prusia. ¿Él, un hombre ocupado? Vamos, como si no supiera que es un mantenido que no da un palo al agua desde el siglo pasado. ¿Entonces a qué venían tantas prisas? ¿Lo había dicho solo para hacerse el interesante o es que de verdad tenía algún compromiso?

Y eso no era todo. Prusia había ido en dirección a casa de Austria.

Sería posible…

Podría ser…

¡¿Prusia era el novio de Austria?!

¿Cómo no había pensado antes en él? Cumplía todos los requisitos: estaba soltero, conocía a Roderich desde hacía siglos y por si fuera poco ambos se odiaban a muerte. Y del odio al amor solo hay un paso, un pasito pequeñito de hormiguita, me atrevería a decir.

Entonces el enigma quedaba resulto, Prusia y Austria estaban… ¿saliendo?

Pero…

¡¿Cómo se puede ser así?! Entiendo que Austria no me haya dicho nada, él es un hombre muy reservado, pero Prusia… ¡Si me llama cuando bate un nuevo record en el _Angry Birds_! ¿Y no ha tenido la decencia de contarme esto?

Creo que no le he golpeado suficiente en el pasado para compensar lo que me está haciendo. ¿Ahora decide dejarme fuera de su vida? Muy bien, pues se va a enterar: esto se ha convertido en un asunto personal.

Hacía tiempo que había perdido de vista a Prusia y sabía que aunque me pasara toda la noche tocando a la puerta de Austria nadie iba a abrirme (si es que me escuchaban), así que no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Había llegado el momento de retirarse… por esa noche.

* * *

_*El gulash es el plato tradicional de Hungría. No lo he probado nunca, pero en la foto que vi no tenía mala pinta_

_¿Es Prusia el novio de Austria? ¿Roderich nos tiene engañados a todos y es un romántico empedernido? ¿A quien quiere más Elizabeta, a Gilbert o a Gilbird? ¿Qué trama esa cabecita pensante?_

_Una de estas respuestas no nos importa, dos las sabremos en el siguiente capítulo y la que queda es obvia (Todos quieres más a Gilbird) XD_

_Este fic no tendrá más de tres capítulo, si no se me ocurre una manera de alargarlo. Pronto traeré el siguiente y hasta que vuelva podéis matar el tiempo dejando un review :3 _


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Capitulo dos! Y tengo que decir que este es el capitulo más importante, donde va a ocurrir la principal trama, ya que el primer capitulo es más bien una pequeña introducción a la historia y el tercero será la conclusión, pero eso ya lo veréis. _

_**Advertencias: **__algo de lenguaje malsonante, uso excesivo de la palabra "tórrido romance", insinuaciones de GerIta (aunque tan leve que hay que estar tan perturbada como yo para verla) y pareja sorpresa al final. _

* * *

La vida de una fujoshi es realmente muy dura, te pasas siglos siendo la reina del cotilleo, sabes que chico está con quién, donde se dieron su primer beso, que día es su aniversario, que posición del kamasutra gay prefieren… luego te confías un poco y para cuando te das cuenta tu ex-marido está saliendo tu ex-acosador y no tienes la exclusiva.

Es un golpe bajo, no sé con quien estoy más enfadada, si con Roderich o con Gilbert. Bueno, con Gilbert. Siempre es mucho más fácil odiarlo a él.

Esto es demasiado para una sola persona, necesito contárselo a alguien en quien puedo confiar y que adore entrometerse en la vida de las parejas homosexuales tanto como yo… En realidad no creo que exista nadie en el mundo que lo adore tanto como yo, pero sé de alguien que lo hace _casi _tanto.

-… debería habérmelo imaginado porque, vamos, dos personas no pueden odiarse tanto sin sentir algo el uno por el otro. Había ocasiones en que la tensión sexual se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Al otro lado de la línea, Bélgica me escuchaba tan en silencio que podría pensar que se había ido, pero esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ella: te deja hablar todo lo que necesitas hasta desahogarte y entonces da su opinión.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices? –Ahí va. Por el comienzo de la frase, me da que esta opinión no me va a gustar –No sé, no digo que no sea posible, pero Austria no es precisamente un hombre enamoradizo.

-Porque él solo quiere a Prusia, por eso en todo este tiempo nunca ha mirado a otros hombres –digo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –. ¿Estás diciendo que me lo estoy imaginando?

-No, no, para nada –me responde apresuradamente –. Sé que esas cosas no se te escapan. Si dices que Austria está enamorado, te creo, pero… ¿Prusia? No me los imagino juntos.

-Qué ingenua eres. ¿No ves que todas esas peleas, esos insultos, ese odio mutuo en realidad encubrían lo mucho que se aman? Cuanto más se odian dos hombres, más se quieren en realidad. ¿No has aprendido nada leyendo fanfics? – Suspiro con paciencia, a mi pupila le queda mucho por aprender.

-Hungría, esto no es un fanfic –me responde ella –. A parte de tu encuentro con Prusia, ¿tienes alguna prueba más de que estén juntos?

Pues… no, no la tengo y eso es humillante. Me había pasado la última semana día sí día también vigilando la casa de Austria. Había encontrado un escondite perfecto entre las ramas de un árbol que daba justo a la puerta principal. Todas las mañanas estaba allí a primera hora y no me marchaba hasta que estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo. Pero no había señal de Prusia, de otro país ni nadie que no llevara un uniforme de cartero. O la parejita se estaba dando un tiempo o Austria me conocía demasiado bien y después de mi visita había decidido extremar las precauciones. Me dolía en el orgullo, pero tenía que reconocer que por una vez había sido más listo que yo, porque en todo este tiempo lo único que he conseguido es un buen resfriado.

-No, todavía no tengo nada –admito con tristeza.

-Piensa que esta vez es diferente, se trata de dos países a los que conoces muy bien. ¿Nos has pensado en ir a ver a Austria y preguntárselo directamente?

-Conozco a Roderich, jamás me confesaría que está viviendo un tórrido romance.

-Entonces habla con Prusia.

-¡No! –exclamo. Sobresalto a Bélgica con mi reacción y lo cierto es que yo tampoco me lo esperaba –Prusia y yo… es uno de los países a los que conozco desde hace más tiempo, pero no es la misma relación que puedo tener contigo o con cualquier otro –intento encontrar la forma de explicárselo –. Nosotros nos peleamos, nos incordiamos, nos insultamos, nos volvemos a pelear y así año tras año. Quizás desde fuera pueda parecer que hemos alcanzado una tregua, pero más bien es que hemos llegado a una rutina en la que nos soportamos… para poder seguir odiándonos tranquilamente.

-Entiendo. Es una especie de relación amor-odio.

-Exacto… ¡No! ¡Quita la palabra "amor" de la frase!

Aunque trata de ahogar el sonido, puedo escucharla perfectamente riéndose para sus adentros. ¿Es que el mundo entero se está burlado de mí?

-Piénsatelo, es más sencillo que subirte a los arboles con unos prismáticos –insiste ella.

-Lo meditaré –digo con desgana.

-No lo vas a hacer, pero espero haberte servido de algo.

Nos despedimos y cuelgo el teléfono con frustración. Parece que ni siquiera Bélgica piensa ayudarme, esta es una batalla que voy a tener que ganar sola.

Los plane han fracasado estrepitosamente, pero eso no me desanimaba, sobre todo cuando ya he comenzado uno nuevo…

El teléfono comienza a sonar de nuevo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Como todavía no me he movido del sitio, lo cojo al primer tono pensando que a Bélgica se le ha olvidado decirme algo.

-¡Qué rapidez en contestar! –me dice una voz que nos es la de Bel.

No puede ser. ¿Me han pinchado el teléfono? ¿Por qué tiene Prusia que elegir este momento para llamarme?

-No esperaba tu llamada –intento que mi voz transmita el mensaje: "Nunca me llamas a no ser que tengas un día especialmente aburrido y decidas venir a molestar, lo que no sabes es que no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, así que cuelga ahora que estás a tiempo y déjame tranquila mientras intento destapar tu tórrido romance con Roderich".

Por desgracia, Prusia nunca ha sido capaz ni de captar las indirectas más sencillas.

-Si, sé que hace mucho que no te llamo –escondido entre sus palabras, como si intentara pasar desapercibido, había un sentimiento totalmente inusual en él. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Vergüenza? Oí a Gilbert carraspear al otro lado del teléfono –. Había pensado que hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Nos vimos la semana pasada –remarco.

-Ya lo sé. Pero me refiero a vernos como es debido. ¿Tienes algo que hacer este sábado?

-Pues… –_"Tengo un pequeño asuntillo que resolver relacionado con cierta cámara de video de la que espero que ni Roderich ni tú sepáis nada" _– No, aún no he hecho planes.

-Genial. Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Te acuerdas del bar que había cerca de la casa de West donde nos reunimos la última vez que gano el mundial? ¡Te veo allí a las seis!

Y cuelga. ¿Llama él y soy yo quien tenía que desplazarse hasta su casa? Y por si fuera poco el sábado, cuando tengo pensado recoger los frutos de mi plan C. Qué humillante, creo que nunca antes había necesitado llegar al plan C. Solo espero no tener que recurrir al D, incluso mi imaginación tiene un límite.

Por otra parte, Prusia había sido más misterioso que de costumbre. "Tengo que hablar contigo." ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué? O más importante ¿De qué?

Se me acelera el pulso ante de idea que se está formando en mi mente. No era nada probable, pero desde luego era posible que Gilbert quisiera confesarme su relación con Roderich.

Eso es… ¡Horrible! Como poco. No quiero oírlo de él ¿Qué gracia tiene? Lo que yo quiero es averiguarlo por mí misma para poder restregárselo por la cara.

De todas formas no puedo hacer nada hasta el sábado por la tarde, así que no pierdo nada acudiendo a la cita.

**OoOoO**

No me apetece nada ir a su encuentro ni tener que escuchar lo que quiera decirme, pero aquí estoy, en el lugar del encuentro a la hora acordada. Para mi sorpresa, Prusia ha llegado puntual y ya me está esperando en una de las mesas. Voy a su encuentro y me siento junto a él sin molestarme en ocultar que no estoy de buen humor.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –me pregunta.

Echo un vistazo a la mesa y me encuentro con tres botellas de cervezas ya vacías. En realidad eso no es mucho para Gilbert, pero me sorprende que haya acabado con ellas tan rápido. ¿Esta intentando coger algo de valor antes de hablar? Me parece que ya sabe que, diga lo que diga hoy, se llevará un sartenazo.

-Venga, invito yo –insiste con una sonrisa.

Su oferta me deja desconcertada. La última vez que Gilbert me invitó a algo fue en… No, espera ¡Gilbert nunca me ha invitado a nada!

-De acuerdo, me apetece una coca-cola.

Prusia llama al camarero para pedir el refresco y de paso otra cerveza. No se me ocurre que decir y Prusia tampoco parece querer hablar. Cuando el camarero deja las bebidas, yo empiezo a beber mi coca-cola con calma, pero Prusia se lleva la botella a los labios y de un solo trago la vacía hasta casi la mitad. Hago como que no me doy cuenta, pero está bastante claro que Gilbert se ha puesto muy nervioso al verme.

Cada cosas que hace me confirma que no me ha llamado solo para tomar algo y ver como me va. Sé lo que me va a decir y no quiero que lo haga, así que intento ganar algo de tiempo.

-¿Dónde está Gilbird?

-Con Italia y mi hermano. Como Feliciano pasa más tiempo en nuestra casa que yo, suele quedarse jugando con él a menudo, así tengo algo más de tiempo libre.

Claro, Italia se queda cuidando al pollito mientras Prusia va a ver a Roderich. Todo encaja perfectamente. El carraspeo de Gilbert me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Como te dije por teléfono, no te he invitado solo para hablar –dice con voz seria.

_Lo sabia, lo sabía, lo sabia, lo sabia…_

-¿En serio? –igual estoy exagerando mucho mi falsa mueca de sorpresa, porque Prusia enarca una ceja con extrañeza –Quiero decir… Bueno ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

-Hay… algo que quería decirte.

Prusia aparta la mirada y vuelve a darle un trago a su cerveza mientras parece buscar sus próximas palabras. Está hasta mono cuando duda, me recuerda a la expresión que puso cuando por fin descubrió que yo era una chica. Con esa carita de cachorrillo hasta te olvidas de que en el fondo es un capullo integral.

-¿Gilbert? –digo tras una prolongada pausa en la que mi interlocutor se ha terminado la bebida sin despegar los labios de la boca de la botella.

-¿Si?

-Te has quedado a mitad de la frase.

-¡Ah! Es verdad se me había olvidado –se apresura a decir, con una risilla nerviosa –¡No sé dónde tengo la cabeza últimamente! ¡Kesesese!

-Eso es que estás enamorado.

Creo que no debería haberle soltado esa frase sin ningún tipo de preparación, porque la reacción de Prusia es caerse de la silla. Y como Gilbert no sería Gilbert si no montara un escandalo cada vez que respira, todo el bar nos está mirando en cuestión de segundos. Yo no me inmuto, ya estoy acostumbrada a sus payasadas. Prusia se incorpora como puede a su asiento y trata de abarcar con la mirada todo el bar mientras esboza una de esas sonrisas que tratan de decir "aquí no ha pasado nada".

Cuando el resto del mundo se ha olvidado de nosotros, mi compañero se decide a continuar la conversación.

-Lo que te quería decir es algo que tendría que haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo.

Claro que sí. ¿Qué creías, qué podrías ocultármelo para siempre?

-En realidad, debería haberlo hecho hace siglos.

Un momento, ¿cómo que siglos? ¿Pero cuanto tiempo llevaba esos dos tonteando?

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que debería saber? –digo. La botella de coca-cola se va a convertir en arenilla de la fuerza con la que la aprieto entre mis manos. ¿Por qué me siento así? Aunque no les haya desenmascarado por mí misma, he ganado, debería estar contenta.

-Me gustas mucho, Hungría.

¡Lo sabía!… Un momento.

¿Qué?

…

¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Qué has dicho?

Prusia gira los ojos, intentando esquivar mi mirada.

-Bueno, sé que tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien, pero con el paso del tiempo creo que hemos llegado a conocernos mejor que si fuéramos auténticos amigos. Y desde hace algún tiempo, sé que te quiero.

Ahora sí que no me hace falta fingir que estoy sorprendida.

-¿Cómo puedes venir ahora y decirme algo así?

Prusia nunca se amedrenta ante nada porque es demasiado estúpido y prepotente para saber cuando es hora de amedrentarse, pero puedo ver como se encoje un poco ante mi mirada.

-No es algo que haya decidido, supongo que el roce hace el cariño. Nosotros siempre hemos tenido una relación de amor-odio.

-¡Otro con lo mismo! ¿Pero dónde habéis visto amor en esta relación?

Ahora soy yo la que está montando un espectáculo, porque la gente está empezando a volver a mirar en nuestra dirección.

-Esto… –titubea Gilbert antes de volver a decidirse a hablar –Lo he dicho en serio, lo de que eres una persona muy especial para mí.

_¡Splash!_

Es el sonido que hizo mi bebida al caer sobre Prusia, empapándolo entero. Durante unos instantes los sonidos del bar, las gotas que salen disparadas, mi propio pulso avanzan a cámara lenta. Y luego, como el estallido de una burbuja, todo sucede de golpe y me levanto de la silla automáticamente al mismo tiempo que Gilbert se pone en pie, chorreando coca-cola e hirviendo de ira.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

-¡Mi respuesta! –cogí el abrigo y me lo puse, tan deprisa y enfadada que no podía concentrarme ni en meter los brazos por el sitio correcto –Qué eras estúpido, inmaduro y egoísta ya lo sabía, pero ver lo hipócrita y rastrero que puedes llegar a ser ha sido una decepción.

Gilbert está tan irritado que si estuviéramos en una película de dibujos animados le saldría humo por las orejas.

-Si no sientes lo mismo podrías habérmelo dicho sin tirarme nada a la cara –dice, apartándose los mechones empapados de delante de los ojos.

-Ni me hables de sentimientos. ¡No entiendes nada, solo sabes jugar con las personas!

Salgo del bar sintiendo todas las miradas fijas en mí, especialmente la de Prusia. Antes de darme la vuelta he visto muchas cosas reflejadas en sus ojos: ira, dolor, humillación. Pero también algo parecido a la desconcierto. Y a la tristeza.

**OoOoO**

La actuación de Prusia me ha dejado totalmente confundida. Él no debe saber que conozco su relación con Austria, no hubiera sido tan tonto como para hacer algo así de saberlo. ¿Está jugando con Roderich? ¿Conmigo? ¿Con los dos?

Miro la cinta de vídeo que tengo en la mano, el resultado de mi plan C. Fue todo un trabajo entrar en casa de Austria y colocar una cámara sin que se diera cuenta, aunque mentiría si dijera que es la primera vez que lo hago (o que será la última). Hace horas estaba emocionada pensando que por fin tendría en mis manos una prueba de su tórrido romance (tórrido romance, me encanta esa palabra) pero ahora ya no tengo ganas de ver ningún romance, ni tórrido ni casto, y menos uno que involucre a Prusia. Lo que debería hacer es hablar seriamente con Austria y contarle lo que Gilbert se traía entre manos.

Y sin embargo llevo media hora tirada en el sofá jugando con la cinta de vídeo. En fin, gasté bastante tiempo en esconder la cámara y además no puedo hacer nada sin una prueba del lío de esos dos…

Enciendo la televisión y coloco la cinta en el vídeo. La pantalla muestra una imagen a color del dormitorio de Austria, quizás no desde el mejor ángulo posible, pero no podía hacer más sin dejar la cámara a la vista y al menos se veía la cama, que es lo que más interesa.

Coloqué la cámara el viernes y mi intención era ir a recuperarla el sábado por la noche o como muy tarde el domingo, pero estaba tan agitada después de mi encuentro con Gilbert que tras marcharme fui directamente por ella.

Pulso un botón y la cinta comienza a avanzar a cámara rápida. Al principio resulta bastante aburrido, de vez en cuando Austria entra en la habitación a coger algo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo se ve un cuarto vacío. Unos números en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla me indican la hora de la grabación.

Por fin, sobre las ocho de la tarde, Roderich apareció en su habitación para cambiarse. Presionando otro botón hago que la imagen avance un poco más despacio. La escena continua siendo tan aburrida como antes, porque Austria tarda casi dos horas en arreglarse, pero yo contengo el aliento expectante.

Ahora la habitación está vacía, pero me yo me acerco cada vez más a la pantalla, porque sé que cuando vuelva Austria lo hará con él. La emoción de la caza que siempre me embarga en momentos como éste desaparece cuando pienso que se trata de Prusia y en lugar de eso vuelvo a estar tan furiosa y dolida como cuando le vi esta tarde.

Perdida en mis pensamientos casi no me doy cuenta de que Austria ha vuelto. Pulso el botón _play _y la escena vuelve a la velocidad normal. Roderich está hablando, aunque no puedo oír lo que dice, por desgracia el sonido no llega bien al lugar donde escondí la cámara. Y por si fuera poco, su acompañante está fuera del campo de visión. Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, debo de estar cayendo realmente bajo para cometer esos errores de principiante.

En un momento dado, Austria mira directamente a la cámara pero sin verla y yo puedo apreciar su expresión. Está sonriendo, sonriendo de verdad como muy pocas veces le he visto hacerlo. Como pocas veces se ve sonreír a nadie en realidad, con una felicidad sincera que sale de dentro.

Y ahí me derrumbo, no se si por lo que Prusia me ha dicho esta tarde, por el daño que le haré a Austria si le digo la verdad, por esa sonrisa perfecta, porque yo también quiero sonreír así aunque sea una vez o por todo junto. Porque me gustaría que las palabras de Gilbert hubieran sido auténticas.

No quiero seguir pensando en ello, ya no tengo ningún interés en Austria ni en el chico rubio que acaba de aparecer en escena…

…

…

…

¿Pero qué…?

El interlocutor de Austria al fin ha aparecido en pantalla, aunque de espaldas a la cámara. _Vamos, date la vuelta…_

El chico por fin se gira fugazmente y reconozco los ojos verdes y la expresión de perpetuo mal humor, ahora algo más suavizada, de aquel país.

¿Suiza?

Me doy una palmada en la frente. Por supuesto, como no. Suiza: sin pareja, con una larga relación que se remonta a siglos atrás y geográficamente cercano a Austria. ¡Cumple todos los requisitos! Incluso ha habido una potentísima tensión sexual no resuelta entre esos dos desde que les conozco. ¿Por qué no he pensado en él antes?

Porque fui a lo sencillo, desconfié de la persona más cercana sin molestarme en pensarlo afondo. Creo que ni siquiera a mí se me habría ocurrido, ambos son tan serios y amargados que no logro concebir como han llegado a esta situación. Debería haberlo vigilado a él, seguramente lo hubiera descubierto antes investigando a Suiza. Si no hubiera estado tan obcecada con Prusia…

Mierda: Prusia.

Me siento una auténtica imbécil. La he cagado pero bien, le he culpado de algo muy grave sin motivos. Y por si fuera poco, sin el tórrido romance austro-prusiano no tengo ningún motivo para desconfiar de sus palabras. Bueno, podría ser una de sus estúpidas bromas, pero toda esa seriedad y esa duda que había mostrado no se parecían en nada a su habitual actitud, como si un Gilbert más maduro y un poquito menos gilipollas intentara asomar a la superficie.

Tengo que ir a hablar con él ahora mismo y pedirle perdón. Cojo el mando a distancia para apagar el televisor, donde Austria y Suiza se están besando apasionadamente, cada vez con más intensidad mientras se acarician por debajo de la ropa y ahora se están quitando los pantalones…

Termino de ver la cinta y voy a ver a Prusia, lo prometo.

* * *

_Y es que Hungría no sería Hungría si dejara pasar una ocasión como está._

_Las que no querían leer PruAus en el fic ya pueden respirar tranquilas ¿Por qué Austria/Suiza? La culpa es de un amigo, que ha hecho todo lo posible para meterme la pareja en la cabeza, aunque sería estúpido no reconocer que llevo tiempo pensando que los dos quedan muy bien juntos. _

_Y en un futuro próximo (o al menos espero que sea próximo) traeré el final. ¿Podrá Hungría explicarle su error a Prusia? ¿Cómo reaccionará a él? ¿Van a poder vivir un tórrido romance?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aunque haya tardado un poco más de lo previsto, aquí está el tercer y último capítulo. Si hay alguien que continúe interesado en leer esta historia, aquí lo tiene. Si no, pues como está historia es un regalo para Ink Alchemist, espero que ella lo disfrute y que me perdone por no haberlo subido en todo el día (sabes que tengo una vida muy ajetreada, nena) XD_

_Este capitulo es más serio que los anteriores, hay que entender que esto es la catarsis de la obra y no puedo usar con tanta naturalidad el tono humorístico de los anteriores, así que preparaos para una húngara algo más "sensata"._

_**Advertencias: **prusianos deprimidos, violencia innecesaria con almohadas e insinuaciones GerIta (ahora sí que de verdad de la buena).  
_

Es tarde cuando por fin llego a casa de Alemania. Hace ya horas que ha anochecido y seguramente les encuentre a todos durmiendo, pero no puedo esperar a mañana. La lógica parece decirme que sería más sencillo, más cortés e incluso más seguro, pues para mañana es probable que Prusia esté menos cabreado por la escenita del bar, pero si no voy a disculparme ahora mismo creo que la ansiedad me va a matar.

Llego hasta la puerta principal de la casa de los hermanos, o más bien la casa de Alemania donde Prusia vive de gorra. Al llegar toco al timbre con fuerza, como si se me hubiera quedado el dedo atascado, para asegurarme de que no hay forma de que lo ignoren.

Al rato, la puerta se abre unos centímetros y un rostro de piel blanca y facciones muy duras escruta en la oscuridad hasta reconocerme.

-Buenas noches –me saluda Ludwig, abriendo la puerta del todo pero sin moverse del sitio, impidiéndome la entrada. Yo alzo un poco la cabeza para mirar al interior, pero por supuesto no vi al germano que estaba buscando –. ¿No es un poco tarde para una visita?

Alemania tiene el pelo despeinado y echado hacia delante de manera que oculta su frente y solo viste una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos. No cabe duda de que lo he sacado de la cama. Tampoco cabe duda de que, aunque hable con naturalidad, hay un brillo duro en su mirada y ha torcido el gesto de manera inconsciente al dirigirse a mí. Sabía que esperar que Prusia no le hubiera contado nuestra discusión era demasiado pedir. ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden limitarse a ser fáciles por una vez?

-Siento despertarte, no estaría aquí si no tuviera un motivo urgente –Desearía haber pensado una buena excusa por el camino, en lugar de haberme dedicado a martirizarme, pero ¿hubiera conseguido cambiar algo? Al contrario que su hermano, Alemania no es estúpido y no se deja engañar con facilidad–. Hace un poquito de frío aquí fuera, ¿no? ¿Te importa que siga hablando dentro?

-Pues… –Su expresión se ablanda y casi puedo ver el conflicto interno que está teniendo lugar en su cabeza. Por un lado soy una de sus más antiguas amigas y no quiere darme con la puerta en las narices, pero su hermano se encuentra profundamente humillado y se sentirá peor si me deja entrar.

-Alemania… Mira, no tiene ningún sentido estar aquí parados: he venido a ver a Gilbert, aunque sé que él no quiere verme. Así que, por favor, no lo compliques más y déjame entrar.

Alemania gira la cabeza para evitar mirarme directamente, aunque está más relajado al ver que he sido yo la que ha dejado de lado tanta pantomima y se ha lanzado directa al grano.

-Lo sé. No entiendo muy bien que ha pasado entre vosotros, aunque imagino que la culpa es de ese idiota, como siempre –Intento disimular una mueca de culpabilidad. No, por una vez la culpa es solo mía–. Pero creo que nunca he visto a Prusia tan indignado y dolido.

-Te ha dicho que no quiere verme.

-Ha dejado claro que no quiere hablar con nadie. Está encerrado en su habitación con _Gilbird_ y se niega hasta a escucharme a mí. Ya le conoces, es muy visceral y si esperas un par de días lo más seguro es que se le olvide.

-¡No quiero esperar un par de días! Por favor, Alemania, por todos estos años que hemos sido amigos: déjame entrar.

-Me temo que tengo que mirar por mi hermano y sé que si vosotros dos os juntas ahora mismo, tal como están los ánimos, no va a salir nada bueno de la reunión.

¡¿Desde cuando es tan sensible a las preocupaciones de su hermano?! Un poco de serenidad que se colaba entre mi indignación me hizo pensar que Prusia debía estar realmente mal para que Ludwig hubiera decido protegerle de esa manera. Hasta que no me quede sin recursos no tengo intención de explicarle la serie de confusiones que me han llevado, por una vez de forma no intencionada, a hacer daño al albino, porque sé que Alemania es un hombre de ideas fijas difícil de convencer, así que me parece imposible hacerle entender que solo quería ayudar Prusia. Intento acercarme más al umbral de la puerta a ver si puedo colarme en un descuido, pero Ludwig es una muralla humana y me cierra el paso.

-Alemania… –digo con una voz falsamente serena. Noto como toda mi rabia contenida desde hace una semana se une a la vergüenza y la culpabilidad que he ido formando durante el viaje y, junto con la impaciencia que me provoca el germano, se unen para salir de mí –¿Sabes lo que sería una pena?

Veo como el mentado se estremece un poco al ver mi mirada. En este momento prácticamente debo tener un aura asesina rodeándome.

-Sería una auténtica lástima –continúo sin esperar su respuesta, alargando muchos las sílabas tónicas para darle un aire inocentemente desafiante a mis palabras, y para que se notara que iban cargadas con toda la jodida mala hostia del mundo –,que alguien con muy malas intenciones decidera colgar videos sobre ti, de índole bastante comprometida, en internet.

Con esa simple frase le dejo sin palabras.

-Aunque eso es muy hipotético, haría falta que alguien que te la tuviera jurada por alguna razón decidiera hacer una cosa tan horrible. Y también sería necesario que esa persona tuviera grabaciones tuya con cierto italiano, grabaciones no aptas para menores de edad.

Ludwig se está poniendo blanco como la leche con cada palabra que entra por sus oídos.

-Sería mucha casualidad… ¿Pero te imaginas que ocurriera? Madre mía, tu impecable reputación acabaría por los suelos. ¿Y qué diría Romanito al verte…?

-¡Está bien, no digas más! –De inmediato sus mejillas, hace un momento más pálidas que las de un cadáver, se empiezan a colorear de rojo. Se aparta de la puerta, abriéndome el paso–. Yo no sé nada de esto, lo que hagas ahora es solo cosa tuya. Pero… -suspira y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, pensando qué decir– No seas dura con él.

Asiento, un poco conmovida y un poco molesta con ese comentario. ¿Qué imagen tiene de mí? No soy mala persona. Cuando no es necesario.

No necesito que me indique donde está la habitación del prusiano. Abro la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer ningún ruido. La única luz es la que se cuela por la ventana abierta, la justa para permitirme distinguir una ancha cama y la silueta de una figura humana echada en ella, cubriéndose medio cuerpo con las sabanas. Trago saliva ante la perspectiva de lo que viene a continuación. Noto como todo lo que quiero decir, todas las palabras que se han ido acumulando en mi mente tras descubrir que Prusia no me estaba engañando se pelean por salir las primeras. Pero tengo la boca seca y la lengua rígida, no sé si voy a poder hablar.

Una diminuta bolita en la que no había reparado alza el vuelo desde su lugar en el colchón, al lado de su amo. Sonrío cuando _Gilbird_ revolotea a mi alrededor sin piar, como si no quisiera molestar al país que dormía, pero pronto puedo ver como Prusia se sacudía, aunque sin darse la vuelta.

-_West_, ya te he dicho que no estoy de humor…

-Hola.

Fue oír mi voy y levantarse. Se di la vuelta de un brinco, encarándome. No puedo verle lo suficientemente bien como para distinguir del todo su expresión, pero parece que se debate entre sorprenderse o indignarse.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Tú crees? He venido a hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar –dice tirándose en la cama y ocultándose completamente bajo las sábanas.

Suspiro con toda la paciencia que me queda. _Gilbird _se posa en mi hombro y le acaricio con ternura. Me alegra que al menos él esté contento de verme.

Voy hasta la cama de Prusia y retiro las sábanas. El albino está hecho una bola, de espaldas a mí.

-¿Quieres oír lo que te tengo que decir?

-No. ¿No te ha dicho _West_ que estoy enfadado?

-Sí, pero él sabe que esta actitud tan infantil no es buena para ti.

-¿Qué le has hecho para que te deje pasar?

-Nada –miento con descaro.

Prusia se da la vuelta y me mira con sospecha.

-¿Qué clase de imagen maligna os habéis hecho todos de mí? –refunfuño.

Su bufido me sirve de respuesta.

-Prusia –digo tras un largo momento de silencio, cuando me doy cuenta de que Gilbert no tiene nada que decirme y que para poder solucionar aquel malentendido iba a tener que poner mucho de mi parte–, yo he venido a disculparme.

Aquello parece despertar su interés, ya que se incorpora y hasta tiene el gesto de encender la lámpara de la mesilla de noche.

-¿Sí?

-Sí –asiento con desgana ante su tono de voz prepotente.

-¿Esta misma tarde te ríes de mí y por la noche ya quieres pedirme disculpas?

Casi replico algún comentario mordaz, pero entonces me di cuenta. Tras esa voz burlona había inseguridad y curiosidad casi desesperada, una cierta debilidad encantadora, como de cachorrillo herido.

-Sí, yo… –Hago una pausa para intentar aclarar mis ideas antes de hablar –Cuando me dijiste todo eso de que te gusto –esa última parte la digo lo más rápido posible –yo pensaba que no iba a en serio.

Prusia entorna los ojos con fastidio y antes de que pueda soltarme algo como "¿Qué parte de 'te quiero y eres una de las personas más especiales de mi vida´ fue la que me delató?", continúo hablando.

-Porque en ese momento yo tenía pruebas, bueno, más bien una corazonada, de que estabas saliendo con Austria.

La mueca molesta que Gilbert ha estado regalándome desde que empecé a hablar se deforma hasta convertirse en una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa. Al mismo tiempo, _Gilbird_ pega un brinco en mi hombro, ese pájaro se entera de más de lo que parece.

-¿Qué…? –Las palabras no le salen a Gilbert por la conmoción y se atraganta al pronunciar– ¿Yo? ¿El señorito podrido? Pero… ¡Hungría!

-¿Qué pasa? Te he dicho que estaba bastante convencida –me defiendo, un poco abochornada.

-Sabía que se te iba a podrir el cerebro de tanto leer cosas pervertidas. ¿En qué mente cabe que yo…? Voy a vomitar –dice haciendo muecas, como si de verdad fuera a vaciar el estómago.

Sus burlas me están irritando bastante.

-¡Deja ya de hacer el memo! Te he dicho que venía a disculparme y ya te he explicado lo que ha pasado. Todo ha sido un malentendido.

-Eso no explica porque me tiraste un refresco a la cara y te largaste.

-¿Que no…? –trato de contenerme diciéndome a mí misma que Prusia no tiene la culpa de ser menos perceptivo que un trozo de corcho –Vamos a ver, intenta hacer un pequeño esfuerzo mental y comprender la situación. Desde que te vi cerca de la casa de Austria la semana pasada yo estaba convencida de que los dos teníais un lío y entonces de repente me llamas para decirme "algo muy importante" y cuando creía que iba a poder confirmar mis sospechas, me sueltas semejante bomba a la cara, creo que después de siglos de amor-odio, odio solo o lo que sea que hay entre nosotros; no me esperaba algo así. Austria y tú, tú y yo ¿lo entiendes? Pensaba que estabas intentando jugar a dos bandas.

Prusia asiente para sí mismo y su postura se relaja un poco. Parece que por fin ha comprendido mi reacción y que yo creía tener buenos motivos para tratarle así. Me pregunto por qué no dice nada, aunque sea algún comentario indignándose por el hecho de que le haya creído capaz de ser tan mezquino. Supongo que con mi explicación le he dejado bastante desconcertado.

-Bien. Ah, ya sabía yo que no podías negar una declaración de amor tan _awesome._

-¿Eh? –ahora ya parece el Prusia de siempre, con esa sonrisa idiota. Tardo un momento en comprender lo que dice –¿Eres idiota? Lo único que he dicho es que no era mi intención dejarte empapado de coca-cola, ¿de dónde sacas que te he dicho que sí?

-Sé que solo me dijiste que no porque pensabas que me entendía con el señorito. Me dan escalofríos solo de decirlo –se estremece abrazándose así mismo.

-Para empezar, esa declaración no tuvo nada de _"awesome"_. En realidad fue más bien vulgar y muy escueta. "Me gustas mucho, Hungría", ¿no has tenido tiempo de preparar nada mejor?

-Qué exigente– chasquea la lengua–. Al menos yo he tenido el valor de declararme de una maldita vez.

-¡Oye! –Me levanto de golpe, provocando que _Gilbird_ alce el vuelo asustado, y agarrando la almohada, comienzo a golpear al prusiano en la cara –Eres un maldito arrogante, que propio de ti es creer que todo el mundo te ama locamente.

-¡No! Solamente tú. Bueno, e Italia, pero él se conforma con mi hermano –dice, protegiéndose la cara con los brazos.

-Claro que sí, los demás tienen miedo a declarase solo porque eres demasiado _"awesome"_ –me burlo, irritada por su petulancia. La almohada es muy blanda, no consigo hacerle ni cosquillas.

-Bueno, sí, es una opción –separa un poco los brazos, para poder mirarme. Mi expresión parece decidirle a cuidar bien sus palabras –. O porque… ¿mi exceso de confianza hace que parezca que me creo superior a los demás y que en lugar de pedir salir parezca que estoy afirmando algún tipo de derecho sobre la otra persona? –dice, esperanzado.

-Creo que eso se aproxima bastante, sí –asiento con cierta ironía. No puede negar que Gilbert me ha sorprendido gratamente, igual no es tan insensible como se muestra. Después de todo, había acertado bastante al describir como me habían sentado sus palabras.

Prusia carraspea y se acomoda en la cama. Me observa con cautela, pero en ese momento yo estoy mirando un punto perdido en la pared, ya sin ganas de mucha batalla.

_-_Bueno, dime –habla, bajando la vista como pocas veces hace, solo cuando se siente inseguro –, si no hubiera pasado todo esto, lo del –rueda los ojos – falso, asqueroso y por siempre imposible romance entre el señorito podrido y yo, ¿qué hubieras respondido?

¿De verdad me está preguntando algo así? Por Dios bendito y todos los apóstoles, ¿tras la pelea del bar, mis no del todo acertados intentos de disculpa y el ataque de almohada, todavía no se rinde? Más que arrogante, ya empieza a ser pesado. Pero es estúpido no admitir que me cuesta no sonreír al ver como hace tantos esfuerzos por mí.

-Parece que nunca lo sabremos –digo con tranquilidad y comienzo a reír al ver su cara de estupefacción –. Es broma –su cara de alivio es casi igual de divertida.

Me mira intentando disimular toda su ansiedad. Creo que puedo clasificar esto como una de las situaciones más complicadas y embarazosas de mi vida. Pero recuerdo con toda claridad cómo me sentí cuando pensé que Prusia era de otra persona, sé que aunque no quiera creerlo, yo en ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder volver a tenerlo para mí sola.

-La idea de una vida sin aguantarte se me hace demasiado rara –murmuro.

Demasiado tarde me doy cuenta de que he dicho esa frase en voz alta. No es que no quisiera decirlo, pero prefería haberlo hecho con otras palabras, algo que no hiciera a Prusia brincar de alegría en la cama cantando "¡Son el más _awesome _de este mundo y de todos!"

-¡No te crezcas tanto! Si he aceptado es porque no quiero que te dé otra depresión y te pases un mes en la cama.

-¿Quién estaba deprimido? Sabía que tarde o temprano caerías rendida ante mis encantos.

-¿Cómo he podido pensar por un solo momento que tenías un lado tierno? –me quejo, empezando arrepentirme de haberle dado semejante satisfacción a Gilbert.

Harta de sus saltos, le doy una patada en la pantorrilla, aunque al parecer pongo más fuerza de la que tenía intención, porque Prusia pierde el equilibrio y cae de la cama con un chillido no muy masculino. Al oír el golpe contra el suelo hago una mueca de dolor y me siento un poco culpable (solo un poco, sabe Dios que se lo merecía). Me asomo por el borde de la cama, donde ha caído Prusia.

Unos brazos como tenazas me rodean y al momento tengo un molesto prusiano, con un chichón en la frente, agarrándome como si fuera un bebé koala aferrado a la espalda de su madre.

-¡No te pegues tanto! –mascullo, agobiada por la manera en que se me agarra como una lapa, pero no del todo incómoda.

-¡Kesesese! ¡Ahora sí que no te escapas!

**OoOoO**

Alemania abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado. Desde el umbral observó a las dos figuras que aún dormían, abrazadas bajo las sabanas. El rubio suspiró con alivió, ya se imaginaba teniendo que identificar el cadáver de su hermano. La verdad es que ni intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas lograba entender cómo se las habían arreglado esos dos para no acabar tirándose de los pelos la noche anterior, pero por una vez una reunión a solas entre los dos no había acabado en una batalla campal. Y se alegraba. Lo más silencioso que fue capaz, para evitar despertarlos, cerró la puerta al marcharse.

* * *

_No quiero cerrar esta historia sin darle las gracias a todos los los que han seguido la historia hasta el final y sobre todo a los que se han tomado la molestia de comentar. Mi eterno agradecimiento a vosotros y también a A-chan por betearme._


End file.
